Mass Effect Yaoi
by Freezer Box Boy
Summary: Shepard seems different since he arose from the dead, and Jeff wants to find out why.


Joker x Shepard

Yaoi

Sighing Jeff leaned back into the leather pilot seat in the Normandy. He stretched his arms feeling a familiar pain, things were back to the way they should be. Normal. With Shepard back, and the improved Normandy, things were almost as good as new. Jeff remembered how Shepard had saved his life and went down with the Normandy, two great things were lost that day, things that Jeff knew couldn't be replaced, but to his surprise they showed up when he least expected it.  
Suddenly he felt his chair being spun around, and too much surprise there was Shepard standing right in front of him smirking at the shocking discomfort he had caused Jeff.

"speak of the devil, it's you" grunted Jeff sighing with relief. It hadn't been the first time Shepard had nearly given him a heart attack in fact he knew it wouldn't be the last.

"got me on your mind" replied Shepard in a rather suggestive tone.

"Don't flatter you" laughed Jeff patting the taller man on his shoulder, he wasn't stupid enough to fall for Sheppard's plays, even though they were tempting at times.

Jeff saw Shepard smile, god did he love that smile, it was flawless and perfect in every way, it ran across his face accenting every one of his features. Amazing thought Jeff returning the smile.

"Just like old times" said Shepard closing is eyes, faint pink scars lined his face, Jeff remembered how awful they had looked when Shepard had first woken up from his two years of death. "I'll catch you later Joker, I've got some things to take care of" mumbled Shepard heading on his way to the door.

Things hadn't changed he was still the same old Shepard he'd ever be, except for one thing, something didn't sit with Jeff the same way it had before Shepard had died. Some thing was different and He was going to find out what.

Jeff walk slowly along the side of the ship, holding onto the rails so he wouldn't topple over he could here raised voices in the room next door. Curious to see what all the fuss was about Jeff quietly stood by the door waiting

"yes but how can you physically love someone you can't touch" that was Shepard's voice. So this was the 'thing' he had to take care of.

"you have to be gentle" a woman, must be Miranda. She's the one female human on the ship that Shepard ever really took a liking to.

"that's garbage, how can you even think about sex when I'd break his hip, literally"  
break his hip thought Jeff, who was he talking about, there was no way Shepard was gay.

A loud thud broke Jeff's train of thought, silence filled the room.

"Then, forget about Joker, and stay with me"

" holy crap" the words rolled out off Jeff's mouth. Out of all the things Jeff had stumbled upon this took the cake, now he didn't need to find out what was different about Shepard, Jeff had walked right into it.

"Get off me!" yelled Shepard angrily "do you think this is some kind of game"

" of course not, you know that I like you more than Joker ever could" Jeff could hear the cry in Miranda's voice as she struggled to remain dominant.

'Just like old times' he was lying when he said that, hearing this made Jeff think, not once had it seemed like Shepard showed any interest in him besides friendship.

"Enough! Don't you think I know that, I don't need to be told something twice"

Love? Jeff slowly breathed in. He had though it to be impossible for him to be in love let alone be loved; perhaps it was because they could never really touch each other.

"then why not me" Miranda asked trying to hide her sadness through her actions.

"if it's not him, it doesn't seem worth it"

Jeff stumbled and hurried back to the cock pit, he had heard enough. Jeff never intended to stay that long ease dropping, but he had and now he knew something he shouldn't.

That night Jeff didn't get a wink of sleep, everything seemed upside down, backwards. He had thought about everything he heard in that conversation, everything Shepard had said, was it even possible to act like he had heard nothing.

"Joker, direct course to earth"  
Jeff could feel Shepard staring at his back, perhaps it had just been him ignoring Shepard's advances.

"Stop staring commander" smirked Joker turning the ship's wheel. Obviously he was toying with Shepard's emotions but he wasn't going to give in just yet.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you seem to be enjoying it" said Shepard playfully running his fingers through his short brown hair.

The words caught Jeff off guard, he didn't have a witty come back to throw at Shepard.  
" are we embarrassed" Jeff could hear the teasing tone in Shepard's voice as he moved closer to the pilot seat.

"No, just a little surprised" he watched as Shepard raised an eye brow at his statement.

"And why is that" answered Shepard intently waiting for a half decent reply.

"I didn't know you were gay, let alone for me" Jeff watched as Shepard contorted his face in discomfort, clearly that wasn't the sort of response he had anticipated. "I overheard you talking to Miranda" continued Jeff trying to retuned Shepard's facial features back to normal.

An awkward silence filled the room, this wasn't the way Jeff thought things would pan out; he thought Shepard would brush off the topic or deny the whole thing all together.

"Say something" though Jeff's request seemed more like a plea.

"It's the truth, I do love you" even though Jeff already knew what was coming the words still hit him like a fist to the face. "is that all you wanted"

Joker quickly masked a deep red blush, and with Shepard's eyes on him it wasn't making it any simpler.

"Not such a hard ass" laughed Shepard, smirking with pleasure at Jeff's embarrassment; he knew he'd see it again sooner or later.

Shepard's love seemed questionable, Jeff couldn't comprehend it.

"How can you love me, commander?" Even though it was a serious question Shepard could hear the sarcasm his voice usually carried.

"I love everything about you Joker, your cruel sense of humor, even the way you hide your emotions, but mostly because your sexy" Shepard chuckled with self satisfaction as he watched Jeff roll his eyes.

Shepard moved closer, close enough so that his nose was touching Jeff's. The mirror touch was enough to send shivers up his spine.

"We can't" muttered Jeff turning his face away from Shepard's.

"I know my thrusts would be enough to break you tail bone, but a kiss should suffice" said Shepard, honesty lining his eyes.

Jeff nodded slightly surprised at Shepard's reactions. He remembered little things he had heard about Shepard, that he was forceful, strong willed, a sort of no-nonsense man.

Jeff felt the sensation of lips being brushed ageist his, Jeff could feel himself stiffen, his pants had become uncomfortably tight, he could tell Shepard could feel it too. The lack of touch over the years must have caused his 'problem'.

"not bad" smirked Shepard pulling away first, if he stayed like that any longer he knew he'd be tempted to do something he shouldn't.

"Setting course for earth commander" huffed Jeff regaining his breath, and normal heart rate.

Shepard smirked as he left the pilot alone in the cockpit.

Jeff rubbed his eyes everything had become so strange, a good strange though chuckled Jeff leaning back in the leather seat.


End file.
